


《你叫什么名字》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: au小甜饼。存档。





	《你叫什么名字》

“你叫什么名字。”

 

当鲁迪一脸平静且正经地将这个问题抛给他时，聚勒就知道眼前这个人彻底醉了。他并没有多少应对自己喝醉的恋人的经验，在他们认识直到交往的这一段时间里，醉到连人都不认识的次数屈指可数，最终他拍拍鲁迪的脸，语气像是哄劝又像是建议，“Sippi，我们先回家好不好？”

但鲁迪显然不乐意刚才自己提出的问题没有答案，他站在原地没有动，甚至甩开了聚勒握在他手臂上的手掌，坚持道，“你还没有回答我的问题，你叫什么名字？”聚勒看着他满脸的认真，只能开口道，“尼克拉斯•聚勒，还记得我吗。”

听到名字之后鲁迪一脸的恍然大悟，说出来的话让聚勒哭笑不得，“我知道他，他做的面包很好吃！”好在他终于愿意动了，乖乖被聚勒牵着往两人同居的公寓方向走，走路的同时嘴里不停地念叨着，聚勒在汽车开过的喧闹下不得不凑近些才能听清他说的内容，他在背食谱。

“……托盘面包在200度烘烤半小时后取出；用磨碎的粉胡椒粒和盐给羊腿肉调味，每面至少要烤十分钟才能入味；托盘面包上要有西洋菜，萝卜和青葱，”鲁迪板着手指数着配菜说道，“然后再把烤羊肉放上去，肉汁要淋上去，这样面包会更好吃。还有……”他一时想不起来最后的步骤，连同着脚下也停住了，聚勒接口道，“半个柠檬挤汁，和芥末一起混合鲜奶油搅拌均匀，点缀在上面。”

“没错！”鲁迪高兴地拍手，继续跟着聚勒朝前走。事实上聚勒很惊讶鲁迪居然记得这道菜，在他的记忆里它已经很久没有出现在家里的餐桌上了，而这也是他们共同度过的第一次晚餐。那是几年前的事，当时的聚勒还是个刚进烘焙学校不久，人生目标和重心只有成为Konditormeister的小年轻，当然现在这依旧是他的人生目标，只不过生活重心还多了个叫塞巴斯蒂安•鲁迪的人。

那时候的鲁迪还在读研究生，为了减轻生活压力与人合租，正好遇到想在校外租房子的聚勒，就这样成了室友。因为房子靠近烘焙学校，聚勒下意识地以为鲁迪和自己一样也是烘焙师，直到他看公寓时看到了单独的画室和里面的一应俱全的绘画用具。

最初的那段合租时间里两人除了照面时打招呼外几乎没有任何交集，还没等聚勒思考清楚自己这个室友是不是当得有点失败，那道羊腿托盘面包就成了转折点。

那是在周末，聚勒买到了很好的羊腿肉，揉面的时候想着要不要主动发出示好信号，给鲁迪发条短信询问是否回来吃晚饭，只可惜下定决心的时候手上沾满了面粉，让他决定把面包放进烤箱洗干净手之后再发短信。发完短信之后他给羊腿抹上配料，一直没有得到回应让聚勒有些紧张，他一边拨弄着烤架上的羊腿一边检查手机确定自己没有漏掉鲁迪的回复。

而鲁迪的回复来得干脆直接，聚勒被门突然被大力撞开的声音吓了一跳，然后就看见一个油漆工样子的鲁迪跌跌撞撞地走进来直接扑倒在沙发上。“……你还好吗？”他问道，鲁迪有气无力地抬起手对着他挥了挥算作回应。

聚勒不知道现在是该让这个已经累得不行的室友安静地在抱枕里闷死自己，还是提醒他可以先去洗个澡，不介意的话顺便一起吃个晚饭。没等他开口，鲁迪先抬起头，抽了抽鼻子，“好香。”羊腿已经被烤出了漂亮的光泽，令人满足的烤肉香混合着调料的香味从开放式厨房飘到了整个客厅。

“我做了烤羊腿和托盘面包，”聚勒顿一顿，补充道，“我之前给你发了短信。”鲁迪伸手艰难的把手机从裤兜里拽出来，“抱歉，我忘记给它充电了。”聚勒说了一句没关系，便任由两人之间再次归于沉默。

躺了几分钟之后鲁迪终于缓过了那口气，起身说自己先去换衣服，等他换下了满是颜料的衣服又快速冲了个澡出来的时候，聚勒正在拌最后用作佐味的奶油，“可以吃了。”他说道，鲁迪已经清醒了不少，打开冰箱替两人倒好了果汁。

晚饭气氛十分的融洽，鲁迪对聚勒的手艺赞不绝口，虽然后者觉得有很大一部分原因是他太饿了，但无论如何，这顿晚饭极大的拉近了他们之间的距离，在消灭食物的同时他们聊到了自己的学业，支持的球队，以及附近哪家咖啡好喝等等。鲁迪说到有一家店的苹果卷很好吃时聚勒不服气地表示自己也会做，在鲁迪带着笑意的注视下他喝了口果汁避开对方的视线，说不清是因为刚才过于鲁莽的接话还是那双过于漂亮的眼睛。

聚勒从回忆里抽身，他们现在已经搬出了那间小公寓，有了自己的住所，一切都在往更好的方向发展。鲁迪在他身边脚步有点不稳，他伸手将对方搂得更紧些，想着也许明天他可以再做一次羊腿托盘面包。

正想着明天的甜点是做巧克力慕斯还是苹果蛋奶酥的聚勒突然被身边的人戳了戳腰，他偏过头，鲁迪的吐息间还带着酒气，吐字倒是十分清晰。

 

“你叫什么名字。”

 

“尼克拉斯•聚勒。”

 

聚勒深知和醉酒的人没有任何道理可讲，简单直接地回答道，鲁迪点点头，“他是个讨厌鬼。”这让聚勒感到摸不着头脑并且很受伤，刚才好歹还是喜欢我做的面包，怎么现在就成讨厌鬼了。“你讨厌我什么？”即便知道鲁迪很可能只是随口一说，但聚勒还是钻牛角尖似的把自己的缺点想了个遍。

鲁迪并没有注意到男朋友的一脸纠结，自顾自的边走边说，“他就是很讨厌，大家都喜欢叫我Basti，就他整天叫我Sippi。”聚勒感觉自己很无辜，明明最初他用这个昵称称呼鲁迪时，对方完全没有反对的样子，于是他忍不住辩白道，“你如果不喜欢的话，以后我不这么叫你了。”如果这个称呼在鲁迪心里梗了这么久，要靠着喝醉才能说出来的话，那他还是直接从源头解决问题。

但鲁迪看向他，眨眨眼睛很是不解，“谁告诉你我不喜欢了。”自己现在估计是跟不上面前这个人的脑回路的，聚勒干脆闭上嘴，等着鲁迪接下来的话。“这个讨厌鬼以前经常到我学校来送饭，遇到人还问‘你知道Sippi在哪里吗’，没在一起又做着男朋友才做的事情，让同学笑了我大半年。”说着他抓抓头发，一脸的往事不堪回首。

这件事聚勒是有印象的，在他们关系从普通合租室友进阶到好友之后，他也开始了解到鲁迪一旦忙起来不规律的作息。处于对好友的关心，以及他自己那时候还不愿意承认的一点小心思，有空的时候聚勒会带着自己反复练习之后最满意的成品去找鲁迪。

第一次去的时候他还是中规中矩的在自己不熟悉的建筑物里拦住人问知不知道塞巴斯蒂安•鲁迪在哪里。本来是很正常的，当时的鲁迪除了觉得被小自己五岁的人照顾了有点不甘心和对聚勒的感激之外也没察觉出什么不对，直到那个高个子远远的看见自己，挥动着长臂笑得开心地唤他，“Sippi我给你带了巧克力千层！”

在那个瞬间鲁迪觉得身边同学的视线通通落在了自己身上，离得最近的好友揶揄的笑着，“Basti，什么时候有了这么特别的昵称，怎么都不告诉我们呢。”站在聚勒面前时鲁迪才发觉这个场景似曾相识，这不就和之前一个女同学的男朋友来给她送甜点一模一样吗。

聚勒所不知道的是，在自己离开之后鲁迪回到画室，收到了所有人闪烁着八卦光芒的目光，打开盒子吃蛋糕之前还要先解释那只是室友，不是我男朋友。当然他们都不知道，那些看热闹不嫌事大的人还针对鲁迪过多久会改口说聚勒是自己男友设起了赌局。

有一就有再，鲁迪甚至都觉得自己已经快要习惯每次聚勒来找自己时那些损友的眼神和起哄声了。再怎么解释都没用，说他只是合租室友，会被回应室友好啊，抬头不见低头见，怪不得感情培养起来这么快；说你们别乱想，他还比我小五岁呢，会被回应年龄算什么问题，再说你看他那个身高那个块头，说你大五岁还不一定有人信。

这种情况持续了大半年，这几个月里聚勒认识了鲁迪所有的同学，谁看到他都会热切地打招呼，顺带告诉他鲁迪在哪里。聚勒把这归功于鲁迪的好人缘和自己醒目的身高上。

至于大半年之后鲁迪身边为什么少了八卦的声音，当然是因为他和聚勒在一起了。

听到现在的鲁迪嘴里念着那些不仗义的同学当初是如何打趣自己，聚勒本人又是多么的不会读空气不知道避讳，聚勒才意识到自己曾经觉得理所应当的私心行为给鲁迪带来过不小的困扰。是的，在认清自己心意之后聚勒终于明白那种没事跑别人学校送面包糕点的行为纯粹出于私心，在他脑子还没转过弯的时候，身体已经很诚实的开始追人了。

他想也许等鲁迪酒醒了，自己应该道个歉，毕竟无论如何，当时的自己给鲁迪带来了困扰，虽然现在的鲁迪提到这件事的时候总是笑得很好看，让聚勒也跟着不自觉地牵动嘴角，露出典型的被爱情滋润后甜得发腻的笑容。

他执过鲁迪的手，任由走在前面的鲁迪牵着自己继续向前；鲁迪的手指上因为长期握画笔而带茧，男人的手也永远不会像女人那样细腻柔软，但每次聚勒和他的手掌交扣在一起时，都觉得这辈子都不想放开他。

聚勒以为余下的路途鲁迪会像现在这样安静，但他显然想错了，在短暂的沉默之后，鲁迪举高了两人交握的手，再次开口道。

 

“你叫什么名字？”

 

“尼克拉斯•聚勒。”

 

他都开始期待鲁迪会说点什么了，不过从刚才的评价来看，大概不会是什么赞扬。不是也无所谓，聚勒用了一点力道，将交扣的指节移到自己唇边，让吻落在鲁迪的无名指指节上。鲁迪似乎完全没有意识到聚勒做了什么，只沉浸在自己的思绪里。

“他看着傻乎乎的。”

看吧，他就知道不是什么赞扬的话，聚勒想着，克制着自己把眼前这个好像想到了什么好玩的事情的人拉到怀里亲吻的冲动。下一秒鲁迪却话锋一转，“但他也可以很浪漫。”

聚勒也觉得自己是个和浪漫这个词完全不沾边的人，仅有的那么点浪漫细胞全部攒起来给鲁迪制造惊喜去了，所幸效果都还不错。

他们继续走在回家的路上，走过因为球赛人声鼎沸的酒吧，走过已经关门却还存着一缕幽香的花店，走过他们这几年来在一起的每一点滴记忆。

为了那次告白，聚勒费劲了脑筋，对于这件事他完全没有把握，只好让准备做得更充分一点。那只是一个普通的傍晚，不是什么特别的节日，仅仅是聚勒终于鼓足了勇气，他甚至想好了如果被拒绝，自己在找到新的公寓之前要投宿在哪里。

他为鲁迪做了一道甜点，用了对方最喜欢的巧克力，藏着自己满满的心意。

浓缩冰咖啡芭菲盛在用巧克力做成的杯子里，放置在巧克力杯底之上，以樱桃酒萨芭雍为顶，搭配着糖衣松露巧克力。聚勒反复尝试了许多次，才让成品的口感和外观都完美到可以作为表白的契机。

他到现在都还记得第一次尝试时候给巧克力塑形时的手忙脚乱，甘纳许令人沉迷的甜，饼干浸在意式浓缩之后的苦，将咖啡芭菲移入巧克力杯时的小心翼翼，最后在萨芭雍泡沫上勾勒出简单花纹的轻松。但做完这一切的成就感，都比不上看到鲁迪将它们送入口中之后眼里闪烁的惊喜。

“这真的太棒了！”鲁迪还未完全咽下嘴里的巧克力，就迫不及待地说道，“我知道你做的甜点很好吃，但这个已经超出了好吃的范围了，真的。”说完他端详着眼前的巧克力杯，“你怎么做到把巧克力变成一个杯子的。”在聚勒给他解释了做法之后，空气突然安静下来，鲁迪搅动着巧克力杯里已经融化的咖啡巴菲，看着欲言又止的聚勒，“尼克拉斯，你有什么话想说吗？”

“我的老师在提到这道甜点时，对它的形容是‘你只有在深爱某人的时候才会制作它’。”他看见鲁迪的脸慢慢敛去笑意，变得冷静而认真，继续说道，“这道甜点我是为你做的，也只会为你做。”

“塞巴斯蒂安•鲁迪，我喜欢你。”

在他们这段不长不短时间的同居相处中，更多时候聚勒才是表现得更像年长的那个，但在此时此刻，鲁迪的沉默向他无声展示着这个大他五岁的男人成熟的思量，他猜鲁迪想了很多，感情，未来，生活，因为他觉得这段时间格外的漫长。

最终鲁迪放下手里的勺子，说道，“你用这么长的时间做好的甜点，就不想尝尝味道吗。”在聚勒明白他话中所指之前，鲁迪倾身过来吻了他。

 

“你叫什么名字。”

 

“尼克拉斯•聚勒。”

 

“尼克拉斯是个好模特。”鲁迪说道，走一步说一个优点，“脸的轮廓很好，骨架子好，身材也好，眼睛也很好看，笑或者不笑都好看。”聚勒捏了捏他的手，“谢谢你夸我。”鲁迪回过身一脸正经，“我不是在夸你，我是在夸尼克拉斯。”

每个人都有属于自己的小秘密，即便是住在同一个屋檐下的恋人，鲁迪曾经的小秘密就是素描本上的聚勒，和书本角落上聚勒样子的Q版大头像。在聚勒生日时鲁迪把自己画过的聚勒画像全部送给他当礼物之后这就不算是秘密了，顺带还收获了一个模特。尽管鲁迪发现聚勒做模特时神情总是僵硬，还是平时的神态更加自然好看。

他们已经离家很近了，聚勒能闻到风里的草木香，是令人安心的味道。鲁迪的速度随着他的语速一起慢了下来，和聚勒并肩走着。

“我喜欢逛画展，喜欢吃甜点，喜欢在一个地方一直坐着画画。”

“但后来发现，如果没有他陪我，画展也会少了乐趣；别人做的甜点就是没有他做的好吃；再好看的景色都比不上他对我笑一下。”

“然后我就明白，我爱上他了。”

聚勒没想到会突然听到这样一番话，他们都不是擅长说情话的人，印象里鲁迪还从未有过这样坦诚的告白。鲁迪脚底趔趄一下，似乎这一路已经耗尽了他的体力，聚勒让他趴在自己背上，背着他回到他们共同的家。

 

“你叫什么名字。”

 

“尼克拉斯•聚勒。”

 

“尼克拉斯•聚勒，我们结婚吧。”

 

 

——End——


End file.
